Manda
Manda (マンダ) is a sea monster that highly resembles a Chinese dragon (in his first and latest appearances). He first appeared in Toho Studio's science fiction film Atragon. He has four legs and horns on his head and had two barbs coming from his face. In the appearance of "Atragon" Manda's voice was deeper and his eyes had spiked pupils. History Showa Series Manda was a dragon that lived in the sea and was the guardian of Mu, a kingdom underwater. When the warship Gotengo attacked, Manda fought it and wrapped his body a round the ship and trying to crush it. But Gotengo charged electricity and unleashed it on Manda, badly shocking him. Manda unwrapped himself and tried to swim away. Gotengo chased after, and fired the Absolute Zero Cannon, which froze Manda. Then Manda was taken to the man-made island, Monster Island. In 1999, aliens called Kilaaks came to Earth and took control of Manda and the other monsters of the island, and made them attack major cities around the world until the people of the world freed them from the mind control. Then the monsters were sent to fight King Ghidorah. Manda did not fight in the battle, and watched from the sidelines with Varan and Baragon. After King Ghidorah was defeated, Manda and the other kaiju returned to Monster Island. Manda also made a very brief appearance in All Monsters Attack, but only in a brief glimpse of recycled stock footage. Millennium series In the Millennium series, Manda attacks Normandy, when the Gotengo comes to stop it and attacks Manda. At first, Manda was able to constrict himself around the Gotengo and pull the warship further and further into the depths of the water, severely damaging it. However, the crew spotted an underwater volcano and charged into it, with Manda stuck on their ship. Unable to withstand the heat, Manda was forced to uncoiled himself and swam away. The Gotengo managed to get out of the volcano, but Manda charged at the ship. However, the Gotengo turned around 180 degrees and fired the maser cannon to freeze the weakened Manda, and then rammed into him with its powerful drill, breaking it into pieces. GFW Manda's feature is combined by multiple Chinese and Japanese dragons, he is also combined with the face similar to 1963 Manda's. His body length is twice as long than his body was in the Showa series and instead of having feathers Manda has spikes growing out of his back and arms, with the extent of having a beard growing from his chin and having barbs growing from the sides of his body. Abilities Manda does not have any special weapons, but he can wrap his body around an enemy and crush them similar to how a snake constricts his prey. Although he is slow on land, Manda can also swim very fast and can breathe while submerged in water. In the video game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, Manda appears as a regular enemy and has the ability to spit fireballs. Gallery Manda mini figure.jpg|A mini figure of the 1963 Manda by Bandai Creation Manda_head.jpg|Manda in Atragon Manda-1.jpg|Manda in the Destroy All Monsters Manda_2004.png|Manda in Godzilla: Final Wars atragon1.jpg|Manda versus Gotengo Manda costume.png Y-MSF-68Manda.jpg|A figure of Manda by Y-MSF Movie Appearances *Atragon *Destroy All Monsters *Godzilla's Revenge (Stock Footage) *Terror of MechaGodzilla (Stock Footage) *Godzilla: Final Wars Other Appearances *Godzilla: Rulers of Earth (comic) Comics Manda has been confirmed to appear in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth from IDW. So far a cover art has been featured of Manda and Gezora attacking an aircraft carrier. Roars Manda's Roars in the Showa series were basically human rasps and grunts from Tigers or Lions, which the sounds would later be restocked for Godzilla's grunts. In 2004 Toho gave Manda a variety of roars for it's appearance given it roars from different animals rather than using the same two roars, these roars also made sound more dragon-like. Trivia *A giant snake in Naruto has the same name as Manda as well as bearing some similarities. *The difference between the Millennium Manda and Showa Manda is that it only has three fingers, and has the tentacle mandibles coming from the sides of it's body. It also lacked the fur from the back of it's head and back. The concept of the Showa and Millennium Manda is that the Showa Manda closely resembles a chinese Dragon while the Millennium Manda mostly resembles a Japanese Dragon which have been described to look very similar to chinese dragons in comparison, but have three digits on their hands. *In Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash, Manda is the boss of the Atlantis level. *The name Manda is a combination of the words Man and Daija which the name means "ten thousand serpent". *Manda's appearnces in Godzilla Final Wars, looks similar to Shenron, a dragon from Dragon ball Series. *Manda will be a female in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Monsters Category:Dragons